Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall
by MiscellaneousSoup
Summary: Reality is shattered after an incident with the grappling hook.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came out of a chat that my sister and I had, just like my Harry Potter stories. **

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall**

_Fourth Wall: The invisible blockade that separates the audience from the program that they are viewing. For instance, an opera, play, or cartoon._

Grunkle Stan slowly sank into the couch, relaxing after a long day's scamming. Casually, he picked up the remote and turned on the television. Or, at least, he _tried_ to. The remote had a gigantic hole in it, with some sparks still flying from the center. Grunkle Stan turned to the stairs and yelled, "DIPPER! MABEL! SOOS! We have an emergency!"

After the three sloped down the stairs, Grunkle Stan pointed the remote at each of them. "Kids, and Soos, we have an issue. It's hard to run the Mystery Shack. Sometimes, to think of new ideas for attractions, I need to get inspiration, by watching shows."

Dipper looked confused. "Don't you mean 'blatantly ripping off' what you see on television?"

"Nonsense." Grunkle Stan replied, carefully nudging a statue of a certain kitchen utensil holding a certain meat product under the sofa. "As I was saying, I need inspiration, and I can't get inspiration if I can't watch the T.V. So, who broke the remote?"

Mabel raised her hand. "Couldn't you just walk over to the side of the screen and change it that way?"

Grunkle Stan stared at her blankly. "Kid, I'm an old man. If I walk too much, I'll get a broken hip."

Soos was about to interrupt, thinking of Grunkle Stan's tap dance routine from last week, but a death glare stopped him from doing so.

Grunkle Stan stared at all of them. They stared at Grunkle Stan. Long minutes passed and it seemed like nothing would break the spell.

Finally, Mabel broke it, smiling guiltily as she did so. "Dipper and I were doing something that may have broken the remote."

**Two hours ago…**

"_Grappling hook!" CRASH! The door was broken. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Boom! The microwave exploded. "Grappling hook!" Crumble! The wall had a huge chunk torn out. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Crunch! The remote was smashed. "Grappling hook!" Word of destruction! The sofa was torn in half._

Grunkle Stan glanced at the sofa. "I can't believe I didn't notice that. Anyway, I'm going to have to exercise some authority. STOP LAUGHING! I'm going to clean up the Mystery Shack. Kids, go play 'Grappling Hook War' outside. Soos, get to work. This place ain't going to fix itself. I'm gonna make a cup of coffee."

Dipper and Mabel sighed, fetched the grappling hook, and went outside. Who knows, maybe it would be better for them. One could find plenty of new targets.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Old Man McGucket's spittoon broke. He shrugged and spat into a trash can.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Gideon's souvenir stand shattered.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Lazy Susan's eye thing broke.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Manly Dan's beard was shaved, leading him to burst into tears.

"Okay, final time." Mabel carefully aimed the deadly weapon at random. "Let's see...I know, I'll aim it into the sun!"

"Mabel, no!" Dipper screamed.

She pulled the trigger, sending the grappling hook up, up, and way. They waited for it to land, preferably at a safe distance. Nothing happened.

Dipper glanced at Mabel. "Do you see it?" Mabel shook her head.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow...WOW….WOW! I guess that if you're getting reviews that say 'UPDATE UPDATE' and 'CONTINUE PLEASE', then it's a relatively interesting fanfic. Shoutout to Billcipher4, Akirys, A Random Surprise, Constellation Temptation, and WendyCorduroy353 for reviewing it. I guess I should continue the story. *reads book* What? Oh, you mean that I should continue it right away. Sure. I don't own Gravity Falls, and let's get this party started.**

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall**

**Chapter 2: The Story Progresses**

Mabel ran around the town, searching for the rope. It made sense that if you couldn't find the hook portion, then the rest would be dangling somewhere, right? Right? Wrong, as it happens. She searched through the forest, the local dump, the lake, and even the Mystery Shack. (Grunkle Stan was snoring in the armchair, while Soos was dusting the broken remote.) After a quick break to throw an egg at Gideon's house, she went back to the field.

Dipper glanced up as she arrived. "Hey, Mabel. Did you find anything?"

Mabel shook her head. "Nope. What about you?"

Dipper pointed to the ground. A tiny chunk of the metal was lying on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Mabel. After a few minutes of examining it, she pointed to a far corner of the field. It was the broken grappling hook, suspended in the air!

"Come on, Dipper!" She started to run towards the weapon, but Dipper remained where he was, scratching his head and looking confused.

"Uh, Mabel, there's nothing there." Dipper stared at the empty space.

Mabel tugged on the hook. "See? It's right here?"

Dipper walked towards her. "It just looks like you're miming milking a cow, or something. Have you been milking something again? We warned you about homemade Smile Dip!"

Mabel shook her head. "It's a perfectly safe recipe! Besides, it's right here! Can't you see it?" As Dipper shook his head, a look of comprehension dawned on Mabel's face. She ran over to Dipper, and gave him the metal chip. Almost instantly, Mabel saw a blurry patch of air, while Dipper saw the grappling hook. As one, they held both sides of the miniscule chip and saw the grappling hook, slowly revolving in midair, like some kind of weird carousel ride for ants.

Mabel poked the grappling hook, causing the tremors to slightly increase. "Should we try to pull it out of the air?"

Dipper shook his head. "I'm not so sure. What if we've stabbed some giant monster in the ankle? I don't want to enter some kind of beanstalk situation, like that fairy tale."

Mabel laughed. "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. Fairy tales are myths. _Vampires_ and _gnomes_ are real."

Dipper looked skeptical. "Really, Mabel? I've seen minotaurs, and they come from Greek mythology."

Mabel sighed. "I'm going to pull the string." Before Dipper could make any more protests, she tugged on the grappling hook, one, twice, three times, before the grappling hook finally came tumbling down onto the soft grass.

Green light flashed across the sky, the ground started shaking, and the grass surrounding the hook immediately rotted.

Mabel summed it up neatly. "Uh, oh."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: I hope you liked this! Now that I think of it, it actually ended in a way similar to the first chapter. Something bad happens, cliffhanger. Read and review, if you please! Be as harsh as you want or as sugarcoated as you feel. Not enough action? SAY IT! I'll put an exploding lemur in the next chapter. Too much action? Everyone will end up in a land of magic next chapter! Okay, I'm lying. None of that will happen...MAYBE. I'm a troll. Apologies. have an excellent day! Oh, and yes, there is an explanation for why Dipper and Mabel can only see the rest of the fragmented grappling hook if they are touching the chip. Feel free to point out plot holes, just be polite about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last week, one day of school was cancelled. I ALMOST made another chapter, but I chose not to. Two announcements: Firstly, I am not doing shoutouts this time. I just want to say thank you to everyone. Really. Thank you. Secondly, I will be updating this story once a week. This will give me more time to properly write the chapters and plot out the events. Read and review, if you please! Last time there was an earthquake, this time there….Uh…..Just read.**

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall**

**Chapter 3: Weird**

The town shook and spun, whirling and twirling, shaking and crumbling...Dipper and Mabel tried to remain conscious, but, losing sight of each other, they blacked out…

**...**

"DANNI! MARK! SOOSETTA! We have an emergency!"

After the three sloped down the stairs, Graunt Samantha pointed the remote at each of them. "Kids, and Soosetta, we have an issue. It's hard to run the Mystery Shack. Sometimes, to think of new ideas for attractions, I need to get inspiration, by watching shows."

Danni raised her hand. "Don't you mean 'blatantly ripping off what you see on television?'"

"Nonsense." Graunt Samantha replied, carefully nudging a statue of a certain kitchen utensil holding a certain meat product under the sofa. Unfortunately, she accidentally kicked something that felt suspiciously like a dead body. "AH! Mark, Danni, you kidnap any more band members?"

Dipper crawled out from under the sofa. "My head...where am I?" He stared at the duplicates in shock. The air started to fizzle and he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Mark shook his head. "No more Happy Chug for me."

…

Principal Stan shook his head. It was so hard running a high school. Rambunctious teenagers, boring teachers, and paperwork. A whole lot of paperwork. He noticed that the students outside were clustered around some obstruction. Angrily, he heaved himself out of his office.

"Hey, kids! Get to class or I'll give you detention! What're you staring at?" A student (someone new?) was standing on top of the lockers, looking like he had no idea what had happened. Then, he disappeared.

…

Mabel woke up to the sound of Waddles' happy grunts as he licked her alarm clock. She gave him a hug and walked into the kitchen, hoping to greet Grunkle Stan and receive some waffles. Instead, she found Grunkle Stan sitting at his desk, moping. He looked up when she edged further into the room.

"Hey, kid. How're ya doin'?" he murmured. "It's been a hard year."

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

Grunkle Stan held up the picture, revealing it to be a smiling Dipper. "Dipper's been dead for a year."

…

Mabel woke up to the sound of Waddles' happy grunts as he licked her alarm clock. She gave him a hug and walked into the kitchen, hoping to greet Grunkle Stan and receive some waffles. Instead, she found Grunkle Stan sitting at his desk, moping. He looked up when she edged further into the room.

"Oh, hi, Mabel. I've just received some bad news. Your parents had an accident, and it's going to take some time before you can visit them."

…

Dipper woke up with a start. A drooling Mabel was standing over him, flesh rotting and blood oozing from various gunshot wounds. Grunkle Stan and Soos stood in the corner, eating Waddles.

…

Waddles and Bill Cipher shared a candlelit dinner. Bill paused for a second to check his watch. "Oh, fiddle. Waddles, I have to depart briefly. Some mistakes in the time-space continuum." With a flash, he disappeared from existence.

…

Dipper and Mabel woke up. The grass around them still had a faint tinge of yellow, but there was no destruction. It was as if the earthquake had never even happened. The town was still in one piece, except for Gideon's souvenir stand. As the two stood up and shook their heads, they could only think, _"What just happened?"_

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Wow. That got dark fairly quickly. Don't worry, l promise you that all of this will make sense in context. Well, except for the Waddles and Bill scene. For more information on that, check my fanfic on writing a Bill Cipher story. Anyway, you can figure all of this out if you look closely. In fact, the very acting of reading this story, and others like it, is a giant clue towards unraveling the mystery.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You requested, I created! The newest chapter is here! *hears thousands of fans cheering, sobbing, begging to cocreate a story with me, praising my genius* Of course, this hasn't gone to my head. I could make thousands of stories, all in different media, and they would be BRILLIANT MASTERPIECES! But, seriously, enjoy this chapter.**

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall:**

**Chapter 4: "Breather Episode, Part One"**

Dipper picked up his pencil. "Okay, Mabel. What did you see?" The two had immediately ran back to the Mystery Shack in order to do a combination of sibling therapy and note-taking on this eerie event.

Mabel chewed on her pencil."Well, I saw a world where you were dead, a world where something bad happened to Mom and Dad, some odd prison cell, me on a date with Mermando, you on a date with Pacifica-"

Dipper cut her off. "Wait, what? No, never mind. That's just weird. Okay, my turn. I saw everyone as zombies, gender-flipped versions of us, some school that Grunkle Stan seemed to work at, and Gideon eating a hamburger. I don't know why that last one was in there. So, what do we know?"

Mabel was about to respond, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Grunkle Stan, who had fallen asleep on the sofa, grunted and drooled. Mabel sighed and ran to get the door.

"Hai." A random person walked in. She was the most beautiful person in the world. "I am Mari Soo."

Dipper and Mabel looked at her in astonishment. Who was this weird person? While they were pondering this, another person, looking exactly like Mari Soo, appeared next to her.

"Hello." she said. "I am Mary." Yet ANOTHER person appeared beside her, carrying a huge sign that listed all everything about her and her name, P. A. RodySue. One thousand more versions of her manifested in the town, all walking toward the Mystery Shack, chanting, "Hai. Hello. We are the Sues. We are the Sues. Obey us. Obey us. Obey us."

Dipper searched in his journal for anything about perfect, narcissistic beings, but couldn't find anything. Strangely, as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared, leaving only the faint smell of a combination of soot and wasted ink.

_To be continued…_

**A:N: Yes, that did have a point. I try to not put any BLAMs into my stories. Apologies for the shorter chapter, but I'm working on something else. Check out "The Joker And Harley" , chapter four, for more on this weirdness. Now, I need YOUR help with this next chapter, reviewers! I can't write the next chapter without help. Do fangirls exist for Soos? If so, then name them! NAME THEM ALL, including yourself, if you are one. Trust me, it's important. Have an excellent day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything in this realm, but I should, because I'm doing so well! MWUAHAHAHA! After this, more research on The Three Stooges!**

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall**

**Chapter 5: "Breather Episode, Part Two"**

Dipper and Mabel stared in shock at the blank space where the mysterious people once were. They quickly ran upstairs. However, the copy machine was exactly as how they had left it weeks ago. Dusty, blue sparks, and a bad paint job. As they started to exit the room, everything paused. Dipper and Mabel were frozen in place. A fly stood still, almost on top of a moldy patch of carpet. One blue spark was in the process of vanishing.

…

Grunkle Stan snored on the sofa, hugging a glass of lemonade like it was his first born child. The glass was partially broken, and some lemonade was dripping on his eye. Right after that happened, his hand would instinctively swat at the lemonade, poking himself in the other eye. Slapstick, it's fun.

Meanwhile, poor Soos toiled away at cleaning the Mystery Shack. The sofa had been partially cleaned, except for the portions containing Grunkle Stan, he had called an electrician to fix the television, and some extra batteries had been taken out of some weird machine with spikes on it at Old Man McGuckett's home in the dump. It was time for a break! He thought about going to visit his mom, but he had just done that earlier in the day. With a start, he realized precisely what to do!

Soos rummaged through the dresser drawer in his room and pulled out a sketch book. He tried to draw at least one thing in it every day. Whistling, he walked outside, only to be confronted by a strange sight. Unfamiliar children were scrambling around the town with expressions akin to awestruck puppies.

One girl stood around, scribbling notes on a large stack of notebook paper. "So many ideas! I have so many stories to write! Oh, why can't I finish my stories? I haven't posted anything in months!"

Nearby, a six-foot-tall kid in a hoodie ran around like a crazy chicken, waving some kind of screwdriver around. "WOOOO! I'm finally in Gravity Falls! This, by far, is my favorite fandom to visit!"

Another random kid saw Soos. "OH MY GOSH! Yo, everyone! Tyler, Akirys! Soos, I'm your biggest fan! My name is Billcipher4!"

Soos started to feel scared. "Cipher? Hey, dudes, I have to go! Stay away! DEMON!" He started to run away, but the children ran after him with the glee that only a crazed Faller could have.

Tyler pulled out a lasso. "I stole this from the DC fandom! It will ensnare you and make you tell the truth!"

Unfortunately, the lasso hit Akirys. "Gah!" she screamed. "I secretly have ten more stories being made! I say that I'm holding off on posting my crossover to until the whole thing is done, but I'm really just purposely annoying my brother!"

A new person, looking to be in their twenties, wearing a fedora, stepped up. "Lord Vyce, I will- Wait, what?"

Soos turned to look at the stranger. "Who're you?"

The stranger yelled. "I AM A MAN!", punched Free Pizza Guy in the stomach, and ran away. Nearby, a different stranger wearing a baseball cap, a vest, and a red tie repeatedly shouted obscenities about some movie called _The Garbage Pail Kids_.

While Soos was distracted, the kids tackled him and, with only the expertise that a crazed fan could have, immediately located the Mystery Shack. Once Soos was forcibly dragged there and shoved onto a chair, they peppered him with questions.

"What did the show mean by 'hidden depths?'"

"What did Bill Cipher mean when he called you a question mark?"

"WHEN WILL THE SHOW RETURN? WHY IS ALEX HIRSCH SUCH A COMEDIC GENIUS?!"

Billcipher4, Tyler, and Akirys suddenly started to fade away. They tried to steal some things from the Shack, but they were becoming immaterial. Just before they disappeared, Akirys mouthed, "Need to post more stories...Hey, is that Dipper? DIPPER/CANDY FTW!"

Soos wiped his forehead and went back outside. As soon as he left, Dipper and Mabel sprung back to life, so to speak.

"What _was_ that?" Mabel yelled.

"I don't know." Dipper replied. "Could you hear anything? I could see fuzzy images."

Smoke billowed around the room, nearly waking up Grunkle Stan. Bill Cipher appeared, chanting in random German words. "_Affe_...Sich hüten das Übrige Suppe! Hey, kids! You knew that I had to appear somewhere! Anyway, I can answer all of your questions!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Special thanks to Billcipher4, Midnight's Haze/Tyler, and Akirys for letting me take their names and make fun of them! I'm sorry if I didn't accurately reflect the way you speak (For example, I'm not sure if any of you say 'Yo.') More thanks to my new readers! You know who you are! Also, MyLittleMuffinZ, I used ominous German chanting! :) Sorry if I missed anyone. I hope that you continue to read and review/enjoy this weird story of mine. Keep reading the above Author's Notes (Should that be capitalized?), because they actually provide subtle hints to what's going to happen in the story. No, really. Have an excellent day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't been feeling the best. It's really weird...Oh, well. Back to the story. Read and review, if you please. I don't own anything.**

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall**

**Chapter 6: "Answers Revealed! (In A Big Ol' Exposition Dump)"**

Mabel flipped through a dictionary. "Why are you talking about monkeys? It doesn't matter. DIE, BEAST!" She threw the dictionary at Bill Cipher, but he telekinetically placed it on the sofa.

"Do not worry, children. I'm not- OW!" Mabel grabbed a couch cushion and whacked him over the head with it. Bill Cipher smoldered with fury. He disintegrated the offending cushion.

Mabel turned to Dipper. "Quick! You have all three journals, right? Maybe they can stop Bill!"

Dipper shrugged. "Mabel, I gave those back to Grunkle Stan last week. Don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about, Dipper? You just had it earlier today! Wait, wasn't it one journal?"

Before Dipper could respond, Bill Cipher froze their surroundings. "Please, children. Let us talk like companions. Do I have your attention?"

The twins nodded. Cipher smiled and took them all to his home. It took the form of a grand library, filled to the very brim with well-loved books. A portrait of Waddles was placed above a roaring fireplace. Bill motioned to three squishy armchairs. "Please, sit down. You are my guests."

After the unlikely trio was seated comfortably, Bill stared at them expectantly. "State your questions. I will do everything that I can to answer them."

Mabel raised her hand. "What were you saying about monkeys? Why doesn't Dipper have the journals? Why are strange people appearing in our town? How are you interacting with us if we're not in someone's mind?"

"Why do you suddenly sound less like a creepy clown and more sophisticated? Why do you have a picture of Waddles? Why were we frozen in place for about an hour?" Dipper added his own queries to the bunch.

Bill Cipher scrawled the questions down on a little pad of paper. "Is that everything? Okay, then. Prepare yourself for a bombshell. How shall I put this delicately? I don't want your brains to melt."

Mabel glared at him. "We're smarter than you think."

Bill Cipher rolled his eyes. "Please. I've seen things that would make your minds pop like an overstuffed grape. Don't you roll your eyes at me!" He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll give you a...condensed version. More than the usual, but still abbreviated. Let us begin. Your world has been...observed by others for approximately two years and nine months. Certain beings, more powerful than you or I, have taken it upon themselves to create their own pocket versions of certain worlds, including yours. Whatever they imagine, whatever they want to change, that is what alternate versions of you are transformed you. You might call them 'plays', of a sort.

"Recently, one being has declared that all of his 'plays' share the same canon, no matter if it creates a logical imbalance. This weakened the fabric of many universes, including your own. When your grappling hook briefly disappeared, it sped up the proceedings, causing more worlds to disappear and others to briefly combine. That was no earthquake. It was the remaining realities trying to cope with the change. The grappling hook had partially entered a different reality. That is why you could only see it when you touched the chip. Those things you saw. Zombies, genderflipped versions of yourselves, worlds where you are dead. Those are other realities, some more stereotypical plots than others. I am your world's Bill Cipher, but that picture of Waddles is from another world, coincidentally created by this same being, where he is happily married to a different version of me. The crowd of teenagers...Those were Mary Sues. Exaggerated versions of the stereotypical perfect plot character, often self-inserted. Very different from the other followers of your reality who arrived when you were frozen, mainly because they are friendlier celestial beings. One or two have even adopted my name as a moniker. Wise choice.

"You were frozen during that time, because the focus of this reality was not on you. Soos had become the main character, if you will. This reality is also a kind of pocket dimension, but with no real purpose. It was created in order to perfectly mimic the original. So many others are so much like the original, though, that it creates an anomaly that further tears apart or mashes dimensions together. I was trying to speak in German for dramatic effect, but my Google searches could have been more accurate. I was attempting to speak of MiscellaneousSoup, the being who I mentioned earlier. He is growing egotistical with his creations, believing them to be greater than the original. He is randomly inserting various pop culture characters into his world, in his own words, 'because he can.'"

Dipper raised his hand. "So, what about the other things? You appearing without being in someone's mind or my journals."

Bill Cipher sighed. "All of MiscellaneousSoup's tampering with the universes has caused several errors in your timeline, otherwise known as your continuity. Any mistakes that he makes also become reality, such as not remembering the names of your allies or what they do. This is why you now have a McGucket and a McGuckett, as well as Mabel's pet briefly gaining human characteristics. It has even affected me, from my varying personality. Joker to sophisticated demon to trickster again! We must stop MiscellaneousSoup from creating any more universes in joint with the ones he already has, or at least create some kind of limit to balance everything out. Certain creations from his other dimensions have already started popping up, including a psychopath with green hair and a magician with a rubber ducky obsession. It won't be long before more lines are blurred. He needs to be stopped in some way."

"How can we stop some kind of celestial being? We couldn't even defeat you. Uh, no offense." Mabel pointed out.

"Yeah." Dipper added. "Unless we had any kind of magical weapon, but even that may not work."

Bill laughed. "Who said anything about stopping him? You are going to communicate with him. If he becomes aware that his actions have consequences, then we may be saved. I am going to use a powerful spell to implant the seed into his mind. He will feel confused. You will be back in Gravity Falls, but you will have the ability to telepathically contact him. It will only last for a short time, so use it wisely. The resulting spell will drain me of most of my energy, so I'll need to take a comforting nap after I use it. Hey, it's hard teleporting from place to place. Are you ready?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded. Bill placed his seemingly stick figure-like arms above their heads and started to chant. _"Obice ... frangere? Scio opera tua! Elit velit ... Miscellaneous cognosco?"_

The world went black, sending Mabel and Dipper back to their home…

_To be concluded…_

**A/N: The lower Author Notes are not in canon with the story, just so you know. Keep looking at the initial ones for hints for the future! This story is coming to an end, most likely next week! I hope you will tune in for the conclusion. I know I will. After all, I'm in it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, everyone. I have to go, very soon. I'll try my best to just write and see what pops out of my mouth. Word-mouth. Computer word-mouth. The calming medicine is kicking in and making me sleep/loopy. Better go before the typos start coming. Read and review, if you please. Have an excellent day!**

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall**

**Chapter 7: "Finale"**

Darkness, redness, whiteness...The world swirled and blurred into a mass of colors, seeming to be flat and three-dimensional all at once...Finally, Gravity Falls slowly faded into existence. Dipper and Mabel waited to stand up, the feeling of nausea was too intense. After a couple of minutes, it faded away.

Dipper turned to Mabel. "Do you think any time passed while we were gone?"

Mabel checked her watch. "Nope. Where should we go? I don't know what's going to happen if we communicate with this MiscellaneousSoup person. Will we be frozen again? Or will it be some really weird thing where we're walking around, talking to him? 'Hey, Soup, stop!' People are staring at us."

Dipper sat down. "Maybe we should make some plans before we try to talk with the celestial being. On the other hand, we don't want to waste time and have Cipher's magic wear off before the talk is done."

Mabel started to walk to the Mystery Shack. "What if we go in the spare room. It's relatively quiet, and we just have to roll up the blue carpet."

Dipper nodded and the two went into the attic. Well, they _would_ have if Gideon wasn't inside the house, rooting around in the kitchen.

"Gideon, bad! BAD boy!" Dipper grabbed a spray bottle from a special box marked 'IN CASE OF GIDEON' and sprayed him with it. He squealed like an angry kitten and ran outside. 

Grunkle Stan snorted and woke up. "Hi, Dipper, Mabel. Ooh, is that the Gideon spray bottle?" He quickly threw the bottle outside. There was a crash and an angry "I'll get you for this, Pines!"

Happily, Grunkle Stan snuggled back into the couch. "Well, goodnight. What? I'm old!"

Dipper and Mabel shrugged, then continued upstairs. They passed Soos, who was drawing some pictures in the boiler room. They opened the door and rolled up the carpet, making sure to not get affected by it. After all, if you switched bodies during a chat with a celestial being or, knock on wood, a celestial being itself, then what would happen to the dimensions?

"So, what do we do now?" Dipper questioned.

"I think that we just say 'MiscellaneousSoup, are you there?'" Mabel responded. Once again, they joined hands, chanting it over and over. After seven repetitions, they started to glow. The words started to appear in midair, floating. They shimmered and faded out of reality. They could only wait and hope for a response.

Unknown…

_Blue light….Soup cans….Orbs popped up...A man with green hair and a woman with a jester's costume appeared, but disappeared with the clap of giant hands. Portals opened and closed, sending random things through. Muppets, books, snow, and allergy medicine. A Chemistry textbook popped in, but was crushed to bits by pretzel sticks. Nearby, a giant computer stood, randomly flashing between various websites. Gmail... ….Blip…._Atop The Fourth Wall _episodes and _The Nostalgia Critic_ clips...And YouTube. Oh, yes, YouTube. So much sketch comedy. Suddenly, everything turned green. Something odd was happening. The ground shattered, sending everything scattering about, and-_

"Zach? Are you okay?"

A teenage boy, rather short and carrying a stack of books, looked up. His mother was driving a red van home. It was she who had asked the question.

Zach nodded, setting the books beside him and rubbing his forehead. **"Yes. I'm just really tired. I was thinking about some story ideas. Did I say anything stupid at the orthodontist's?"**

His mother shook her head. "No, but you did nearly trip on the stairs. But, you can go home and rest."

Zach nodded**. "Still, I don't want to fall asleep. I won't be able to sleep tonight if that happens, and I have school tomorrow."**

The car pulled into the driveway. Zach stumbled out, nearly dropping the novels, and went to his room. Sighing with relief and the chance to rest, he set his books down by his bed, placed his coat and shoes by the wall, and opened up the school-issued laptop.

_**Let's see…**_ he thought._**I know that I'm loopy. I still can't choose between asking Sarah to watch the new **_**Nostalgia Critic **_**review with me or trying to catch up with **_**Atop The Fourth Wall**_**. I might not understand the jokes if this loopiness gets any worse,so maybe i should take a third option. To the TV Tropes forums! Ooh, I'll check my email first. **_**Clicking on the icon, he noticed an email from . **_**Yes! Did my Sarah finally post another story? My sister is a good writer, no matter what she thinks. No, it's just a message from another author. Constellation Temptation is right. I should make a "Grunkle Stan's Guide To Birthdays."**_

As soon as he mentioned the potential story, a small voice rang out, saying, "MiscellaneousSoup, are you there?"

Zach looked around, startled.** "Poop. The hallucinations have started. That doesn't usually happen when I take the medicine. Hello, hallucination?"**

Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls…

Dipper and Mabel waited, pacing around the room. Just as Mabel was about to leave and grab a snack, a small bubble appeared into the room and popped. "**Poop."**

Dipper looked at the space where the bubble had been. "Mabel, am I hallucinating while you practice ventriloquism or is the celestial being obsessed with toilets?"

A larger bubble appeared and burst. **"The hallucinations have started."**

Mabel scrutinized the ceiling. "Maybe he's crazy."

Another burst. **"That doesn't usually happen when I take the medicine. Hello, hallucination?"**

"Yup, definitely crazy." Mabel said cheerfully. "HI! We need to talk to you."

"Mabel, Bill said it was telepathic."

Mabel shrugged. "Continuity errors or whatever. Bill said the world was shifting. YO!"

Nothing happened. Mabel thought, _"YO!"_

Elsewhere…

Zach was flabbergasted. His hallucination responded, and it sounded like a cartoon character, to boot!

"**Uh, is this just some weird conversation that I'm having with myself? Maybe I fell asleep and I'm dreaming about a story idea. It's happened before, with that thing with the Joker. Then again…"**

Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

Dipper spoke up. "Hello. I am Dipper and this is my sister, Mabel. We understand you've been writing some stories about us. Mind if we chat?"

Elsewhere…

Zach rubbed his eyes. The sleepiness was settling in. **"Okay, I'll humor you. Come in, I guess."**

Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

As soon as the bubble burst, a gigantic portal encapsulated Dipper and Mabel, sending them out of their reality and through the literary cosmos. On the way to their confrontation with the being, they spotted many odd sights.

A picture of Mabel's face and someone with an American flag on his head appeared. Two symbols, one of the Marvel Comics logo, the other of a DC Comics logo, all emblazoned with postcards on them appeared. Next, a picture of the Mystery Shack and a label that read "Artemis Fowl." It looked crumpled and there was a giant X on the front. However, a small sticky note clung to the back, reading, "Possibly revisit."

They began to travel faster and faster, wind whipping, tossing and tumbling them across whatever level of reality they were in like a sped-up laundry machine! More images sped past them, causing double cases of nausea and confusion. Members of That Guy With The Glasses combined with random superheroes, Grunkle Stan carrying a Thanksgiving turkey, Bill Cipher holding up a notebook with the words "Guide To FanFiction" placed on it, Bill Cipher holding a football and the severed head of some comic strip character, a squash with a face holding some gasoline and a match, a disheveled Superman holding a Pokemon game and gnashing his teeth, Squirrel Girl reviewing a film, Grunkle Stan holding a Christmas wreath…

Arthur Weasley holding a rubber duck with childish glee in his eyes, Spongebob and Patrick holding up a shiny barbecue, Mr. Weasley in a robot shaped like a rubber duck, Grunkle Stan wearing an "It's 2014" party hat, Superman beating up a wolf, Shaggy shooting Scrappy-Doo in the head, some weird Elvis-impersonating monkey, Grunkle Stan throwing a football, Grunkle Stan eating candy hearts, a boarded-up House Of Mouse, and many, many, _many_ images of the Joker and Harley Quinn.

The images continued to zoom by, almost creating the illusion that a film was being played, albeit one with completely random scenes. Soos was trapped in a hunk of pie dough, Grunkle Stan was delightly chugging down a bottle of cider, Winnie the Pooh was eating some honey while an orange laughed, and, for some reason, an image of them traveling around. The image seemed to be following them and changing itself to reflect their current position.

At that moment, they seemed to shrink and grow at the same time. Space warped and time began to bend, a small portal appeared, and they went through it.

Elsewhere…

Zach sighed and turned back to the laptop. **"Hello? Voices? I'm getting bored." **Almost contrivedly, a portal appeared in front of him, sending Dipper and Mabel onto the floor.

They got up, brushing portal dust and soot off of their clothes. How soot could appear in the cosmos is anyone's guess.

Zach rubbed his eyes. **"This is just like that time I thought I saw a ghost. Wait, wait, wait. Who are you and what's going on?"**

"You said that we could arrive." Dipper responded. "We have a various realities are crashing in on each other and you need to stop it."

"DIE, CELESTIAL BEING, DIE!" Mabel yelled, whacking Zach with a book.

Zach tried to shield himself with a different book. **"I'm not a celestial being! I'm a human. What 'realities'? I write fanfiction. Wait...Could you explain?"**

Dipper nodded. "Bill Cipher told Mabel and I that you claimed that all of your realities would take place in the same canon, despite some faulty logic. This is making the worlds collapse and morph into each other. Weirder things than usual have been popping up."

"Crowds of clones, weird authors who were chasing Soos, and random people, presumably from your realities, are appearing." Mabel continued.

Zach nodded. **"Okay, that would explain a lot. I do vaguely remember saying that all of my stories took place in the same universe. I think I have an idea. Bill probably acted condescending and didn't want to confuse you. So, he pretended that humans were celestial beings and that our stories were realities."**

"However," Dipper interjected. "that must mean that your stories are creating realities."

Zach thought for a second. **"I'm going to check my Fanfiction account again." **He went on the website and scrolled through his list of stories. **"Okay. I have another theory. Because seeing you doesn't seem to be a hallucination, it must mean that I somehow made a story about this. I checked my account and it says that I've been making a story for weeks. It seems to describe what you told me. Maybe my subconscious knows that making a shared universe when that wouldn't work is bad writing and that I should stop."**

"Or, our reality does exist, and all of this is really happening." Mabel countered.

Zach started to type. **"Let's try an experiment. If I write something minor and it happens, then we'll agree to disagree that this is a problem."**

Dipper and Mabel nodded.

Zach thought for a couple of minutes. **"This is confusing. Um, okay, I write that Waddles...eats some food."**

Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

Happily, Waddles toddled over to Grunkle Stan's spot on the couch and began to munch on his nachos.

Elsewhere

Zach, Dipper, and Mabel violently trembled as an image passed through their brains.

Shaking, Zach nodded. **"Okay, I believe you. How can I stop the realities from crumbling? Wouldn't that make me some kind of Marty Stu?"**

"We don't know what that is." Mabel replied.

Zach shook his head. **"Sorry, TV Tropes term. Hmmm...I've been having some self-confidence issues with my stories for the past few weeks. Maybe my subconscious created ****No Fourth Wall**** in order to make me a better writer. I really don't remember writing any of it. The only author's notes are at the beginning and they seem to be really vague."**

Dipper nodded. "Okay, then. You just need to solve the two problems with one simple action. You can become a better writer by sorting out the continuity errors and creating separate universes."

Zach thought about it. **"Okay...I made some satirical 'How To' guides from Stan's point of view. What if all of those are lumped into one universe? I can also declare the parts of my Joker story that have cameos from my ****Harry Potter**** story and my **_**Scooby-Doo**_** PSA parody non-canon. It's just a random van and the crazy prisoner never existed. Deal?"**

Dipper and Mabel nodded. "Deal!"

Zach paused. **"That was surprisingly easy. Also, how do you get back to ****No Fourth Wall**** or wherever your universe is?"**

"Bill's magic should be wearing off relatively soon." Mabel replied. As she spoke, Dipper and Mabel started to fade away.

"**Wait!"** Zach yelled. **"I just realized something! What's Stan's first name?"**

"Stan-" They disappeared. Sighing, Zach looked back at the laptop and realized that No Fourth Wall had disappeared. He went back to the TV Tropes forums.

Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

Mabel and Dipper safely appeared in the Mystery Shack. Unfortunately, they materialized right above Grunkle Stan, waking him up from his nap. The town was back to normal and the errors were gone. The realities were finally safe.

THE END

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has ever read this story, randomly found it on and chose to not read it, everyone who reviewed this story, and everyone in general. I gained an actually follower or two from this story! (If you don't count my sister. You're a good writer! Post a story, already! :)) Let's see...Inspirations for ****No Fourth Wall****. Firstly, I would like to thank ****Bring Me All Your Elderly****. The metaness was a true inspiration. Secondly, **_**To Boldly Flee**_**, for the creator-character conversations. Finally, my sister, my followers and reviewers, and everyone who has ever written or read a fanfiction! Have an excellent day! Thank you for joining this roller-coaster of a story ride. Let's band together to get it on TV Tropes! FANFIC REC! FANFIC REC! But, seriously, thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I forgot to write about this in the final chapter. Therefore, SUPER SECRET EPILOGUE TIME! :)**

**Gravity Falls: No Fourth Wall**

"**Super Secret Epilogue Time"**

Smirking, Gideon slid off of the Mystery Shack's roof. After getting abruptly booted from his searchings for the Shack's deed, he thought that a bird's eye view might be in order. One never knows how much new information could be gleaned from that.

As his beloved Mabel (and that dreadful Dipper) were talking to bubbles and phasing in and out of the shack, he was taking pictures. He would find out who they were talking to and how to get the powers he had seen. He could almost see it- Li'l Gideon, master of telekinesis, magic, _and teleportation!_

**The End….?**


End file.
